Prometheus
__NOEDITSECTION__ Prometheus Prometheus is a science fiction film directed by Ridley Scott and written by Jon Spaihts and Damon Lindelof. The story follows the crew of the spaceship Prometheus as they explore an advanced alien civilization in the late 21st century, and although the film was originally conceived as a prequel to Scott's 1979 science fiction horror film Alien, rewrites determined that it would not be directly connected. Lindelof's rewrites of Spaihts' script developed a separate story that precedes the events of Alien, and according to Scott, despite the film sharing "strands of Alien's DNA, so to speak", Prometheus explores its own mythology and universe. Premise The title of the film is an allusion to 'Prometheus', a Titan of Greek mythology who stole fire from 'Zeus' and gave it to humankind — an act which brought eternal punishment upon him. While actually the name of the human's spaceship in the story, the name "Prometheus" is used in a greater metaphorical sense. The film focuses on the mythology within the Alien universe. Set in the late-21st century, 'Prometheus' explores the advanced civilization of an extraterrestrial race responsible for the origins of modern humans on Earth, as well as the background of the alien creature which made its first appearance in the 1979 film. Pre-Production Former commercial director Carl Rinsch had originally signed on in May 2009 to direct a prequel film to Alien. Ridley Scott and Tony Scott had decided to function only as producers, with filming to begin in 2009. However, Fox was hesitant about making a film without Ridley Scott's direction. In July 2009 it was confirmed that Ridley Scott would be returning to direct the Alien prequel. In June 2010 Scott stated during Q&A that the story will be developed and produced as two seperate prequel films, and that the project was being prepped. In October 2010, it was reported the production had been put on indefinite hold. Principal photography began in March 2011, with filming taking place in England, Iceland, and Spain. Prometheus was released between May 30 and June 8, 2012 in the UK and US. It was said Scott wanted a $250 million budget along with an R rating, but 20th Century Fox had gone into production. It had been reported that Natalie Portman and Noomi Rapace were on the short list to star in the film, with Rapace as Scott's favorite, while the studio prefered Portman. Some reports said that films' released would be delayed until 2013 or 2014. However, more recent reports indicate that the first film will be released on June 08, 2012. Production is slated to begin on March 2011, and the film will reportedly have an R rating. It was also reported that Michael Fassbender was being sought for a role as an android named "David", while Michelle Yeoh was tapped for a role as "Meredith Vickers", a forty something, tough-but-sexy-woman", but that role went to Charlize Theron. There will also be characters referred to only as "Engineers" who will be portrayed by a 6'5" actor entirely in CGI. Noomi Rapace is still Scott's choice for the main female lead, "Elizabeth Shaw". However, these title and casting claims were later refuted, and Scott confirmed that only the first film was in development at this time. The first drafts of the screenplays were writen by newcomer screen writer Jon Spaihts, and Damon Lindelof is rewriting at least the script of the first prequel. Ridley Scott stated that the story will take place in 2085, approximately three decades prior to the events of the first Alien film, before the birth of Ellen Ripley. The story, which originally went through several drafts, features a female lead character and will present a "Technologically Feasible" view on the early stages of "Faster-Than Light Travel" (FTL). It will also focus on terraforming and Weyland Industries before its merger with Yutani Corporation. The films will explore the nature and origin of the unknown extraterrestrial race, the Space Jockeys, who only had a brief appearance in the first Alien film as the Derelict Spaceship's pilot. Scott stated that the films would be about "Gods and engineers of space" and hinted at the possibility that the Xenomorph (Alien) was designed either as a Biological Weapon or as means to "Clean up" planets. Production Scott also announced that the original Zeta 2 Reticuli planetary system will be part of the prequel story, a system famous in reality for being the system home to the alleged alien race The Grey's. Roger Christian art director on the first Alien film, speculated that the films will be shot in 3-D, which was eventually corfirmed by Ridley Scott. Since 3-D films need high lighting levels on set, the hallmark atmosphere of the Alien films with darkness and shadows being added in post-production through grading processes, while the 3-D equipment will be based on post-Avatar technology. Production design has commenced, and Arthur Max is heading a small Pinewood Studios art department, whose task is to deconstruct the first Alien film and reverse-design the prequels from the original art and visuals. The Alien itself would be re-envisioned as a progenitor of the received form of the Xenomorph, and Scott reported that he had planned to contact H.R. Giger for possible artistic collaboration. Despite rumors that the movie would be released under the title of "Paradise", these rumors were later debunked by 20th Century Fox & Devin Faraci, formerly of CHUD.com. Further On Friday December 23rd 2011, the first trailer was released for the film. Home media In North America, the DVD and Blu-ray disc versions of the film were listed for pre-order in partnership with Amazon, a week before the film had been released in theaters. A limited number of tickets to the film were offered as a pre-order incentive. The film is scheduled for release on Blu-ray disc and DVD on October 9, 2012. In a June 2012, interview Scott stated that the home release would feature an extended cut of the film featuring an additional 20 minutes of footage and up to 30 minutes of deleted scenes. In June 2012, FX obtained the rights to the film's network premiere. In September, 2012, Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment announced that the film would be released on DVD/Blu-ray in two formats, a regular 2-disc package and a 4-disc Collector's Edition, to be released on October 9th, 2012. 2-Disc Blu-ray Disc 1: *Theatrical Cut *Commentary by Director/Producer Ridley Scott *Commentary by Writer Jon Spaihts and Writer/Executive Producer Damon Lindelof *The Peter Weyland Files *Deleted and Alternate Scenes that include an Alternate Opening / Ending *Prometheus - Weyland Corp Archive Second Screen App Disc 2: *DVD / Digital Copy 4-Disc Collector's Edition Blu-ray Disc 1: *Theatrical Cut *Commentary by Director/Producer Ridley Scott *Commentary by Writer Jon Spaihts and Writer/Executive Producer Damon Lindelof *The Peter Weyland Files *Deleted and Alternate Scenes that include an Alternate Opening / Ending *Prometheus - Weyland Corp Archive Second Screen App Disc 2: *The Furious Gods: Making Prometheus *Enhancement Pods *Weyland Corp Archive *Pre-Vis *Screen Tests Disc 3: *3D Theatrical Cut of Movie Disc 4: *DVD / Digital Copy Trailer Category:Films